The Red Heads!
by ReadingStar
Summary: Everything Weasley related! Chapter 2- The Red Head On the rock/ Well techinically its she's only on the rock for half of the fic...but who cares! "Looking at the changing trees around her, she made her way towards a rock that over-looked the water and sat on it, glaring at her reflection." Ginny Weasley after Ron leaves for Hogwarts!
1. How To Tell A Story

**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 5, Bill Weasley.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 990ish words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

**_"Dad, you didn't tell your story the way you normally do, it's like you wanted to make it boring… To get us to go to sleep sooner," Bill and his kids. _**

* * *

_Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad."_

* * *

"Victorie, Dominique, Louis, bed time," Fleur called.

"So soon?" Dom asked.

"It's past your usual bedtime," Fleur called out again. "Not to mention that you need to wake up early tomorrow, in order to help me, by doing chores. We have the Weasley family reunion tomorrow."

"Fine," Dom said grumpily

"Only if Dad tells us a bedtime story," Louis continued.

Fleur looked at Bill expectantly, "Sure," he said, loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Make sure they go to sleep soon," Fleur said. "Not to mention that you need to wake up early tomorrow, in order to help me with doing chores."

"Don't worry," Bill said, "they'll fall asleep in no time."

* * *

Bill sat on Louis' bed, arm around his youngest child. Vic was on the top bunk and Dom on the lower. "So, what story are you going to tell us? Beedle the Bard?" Dom asked hopefully.

"No, I was planning to tell you about my first time doing Curse Breaking," Bill said.

"Wicked," Louis muttered.

"Go on then, tell us!" Vic said.

"I was twenty at the time, and had spent three years training for it. I was with one of the seniors, Philip, and he decided to take me to Ramses' pyramid. Now the special thing about this pyramid is, not only are their protective enchantments, but also ancient forms of Disillument Charms. Its called the Ramulent charm, but we just called it Ram."

"Get on with the story, pleeaaase," Dom said.

"Right," Bill muttered, "On entering the Pyramid, we did the usual checklist of any counter curses. Including obvious ones like Finite Incantem, to unusual ones like Finite Flama, which stops you from burning."

"You are not a very good story teller," Dom muttered.

"Anyways, on entering the pyramid, we undid the concelement charms, and found the treasure, which I took back to Gringotts, a few months later. The end."

"That was a rubbish story," Dom said.

"Yeah," Louis muttered. "You should think of better stories."

"But it was a real one," Bill said.

"Then tell it better," Vic said. "For example:"

"There was once a man named Bill. At the age of seventeen, he moved to Egypt, to work as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. Before he could start the actual Curse Breaking, he had to train, to learn spells to keep him safe. He had to train for three years, before he was allowed to actually go to the Pyramids and retrieve the treasure.

At the age of 20, he met a senior Curse Breaker, called Philip, who took him to Ramses' pyramid. At entering the pyramid, they tried some counter curses, to keep them safe. They used usual and obvious ones like Finite Incantem, but they also used wierd ones like Finite Flama.

As they went through the many rooms of the Pyramid, they could not see any of the treasure. They knew that Muggles had not stolen it, so guessed that all the treasure was put under a concealment Charm. 'Aparecium,' Bill tried. 'Finite Ram,' Philip tried. Soon the concealment charms went, and they got all the treasure out of the Pyramid.

A few months later, after retrieving the treasure from many pyramids, Bill took it all back to England, and returned the treasure to Gringotts. The End."

"That was interesting," Dom said as Louis nodded in agreement.

"Will you guys go to sleep now?" Bill asked. "Vic, that was put together very well."

"Thanks Dad," she said. "You didn't tell your story the way you normally do. It's like you wanted to make it boring… To get us to go to sleep sooner." Vic continued a few minutes later, when she was sure that Dom and Louis we asleep.

"I guess I did," he said.

"Dad, the better the story is, the sooner we'll go to sleep, unless you're dealing with Louis, who would probably make you tell another."

Bill sighed, "I guess you are right."

"Dad, we have caariers advice after the hols, sometime in April or May. What do you think I should become?"

"Well," Bill said slowly, "you are a very bright witch, so you could technically become anything you want to be, as long as it interests you. For instance, you are clearly very good at story telling, maybe you could become a journalist for the Daily Prophet, or write some more tales for children, like your favourite, Tales of Beedle The Bard. You are very caring, so maybe a Healer, you…"

"I like the idea of a journalist. I like recounting events that have already happened, anyways. But, I wouldn't be payed much…"

"Victorie, sometimes it is better to follow your heart than your mind. Look at Grandad Weasley: he might be poor, but is happy, because he followed his dreams. I don't care how much you earn Vic, remember, your mum and I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Mhmm, who will be at the Reunion tomorrow?" Vic asked, changing the topic.

"All the Weasley's, and a couple others. Why?"

"Will Teddy be there?" she asked.

"Yes, most probably. Why?" Bill asked again.

"Just wondering," Vic muttered, going red.

"Okay, I should go before your mother finds out that you are still awake, you were supposed to go to sleep half an hour ago," Bill said, getting up and magically putting out the light.

"Night, Dad," Vic said.

"Goodnight Vic," Bill said, smiling.

* * *

_Do you think you might want to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet? It doesn't require too many qualifications, and you just need to be organised, non-biased, and be able to pick out the detail, while add in your own research._

* * *

**_Another entry for the Quidditch League. Thanks to eighteeninches and Moonpumpkin for Betaing my fic._**

**_Thanks for reading upto here, don't forget to review :)_**


	2. The Red Head on The Rock

**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 10, Mascot: Ginny Weasley.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1001 words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

**_"Looking at the changing trees around her, she made her way towards a rock that over-looked the water and sat on it, glaring at her reflection." Ginny Weasley after Ron leaves for Hogwarts!_**

* * *

She walked slowly, feeling each leaf crunch under her feet, the wind blowing against her face, the rustle of the leaves as the wind ran through them making it sound as if the trees were whispering to each other, the sound of running water not far away from where she was, the sweet and melodious chirping of the birds in the trees above her, the smell of the flowers around her… the peaceful atmosphere of the woods usually helped her calm down.

She closed her eyes, letting herself fully experience every sensation the woods had to offer her, trying to live only in the present and distract herself from her tumultuous thoughts. The woods had been her sanctuary. Time and time again, they had refreshed and rejuvenated her, washing away her worries.

But she was sure that it wouldn't work today. Today was different, today was the first of September, a day she had never liked. Every year, since she was born, on the first of September one or more of her brother's would leave for Hogwarts. Today was the day that her brothers went to the most amazing school in the world, or so they said it was, and she wouldn't know until she went there herself.

This year had been the worst by far. For this year it had been Ron's turn to go to Hogwarts, making her the only Weasley who hadn't been to Hogwarts. She would be alone at the Burrow for an entire year, with only her Mum and Dad for company. She loved them, of course, and they understood how desperately she wanted to be with her brothers, but as much as they tried to console her, nothing helped.

She stopped walking, as she had reached the stream that flowed through the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Looking at the changing trees around her, she made her way towards a rock that over-looked the water and sat on it, glaring at her reflection.

She hated being left behind, being the last one to do everything. She was eleven whole years younger than Bill, her oldest brother. Meaning that he, and Charlie who was two years younger than Bill, had been to Hogwarts and left it before she was old enough to join the school.

Being the only girl didn't help much either. Being the youngest and the only girl in the family meant that her brothers had never let her join their Quidditch games or broomstick races. Despite this, she had learnt to fly a broomstick on her own, but she didn't really feel it counted as her brothers still believed that she had never been on a proper broom.

But going to Hogwarts and flying a broomstick were two different things. She couldn't steal the keys from Bill's room and sneak into Hogwarts every night. She had to wait, wait until she was old enough to get a letter. And that meant waiting for almost a year, something she did not want to do.

There were so many expectations for her to live up to as well. Bill had been Head Boy, Charlie had been perfect and Quidditch captain. Percy was a prefect and would probably become a Head Boy too. Fred and George were probably two of the coolest people at school, all their jokes and pranks made everyone laugh. Ron was…well he hadn't been at Hogwarts long enough for her to find out, but that didn't matter, the number of expectations to live up to was still very high.

And to top everything, there was Ron's new friend, Harry Potter, the boy who she had always thought of as her hero. She had never expected their meeting to be so…sudden and unexpected and short. In fact, she didn't even get a chance to speak to him, she thought sadly.

She had spent so much of her life dreaming about how they would meet on the train and and how she would introduce herself and they would become best friends. Being the lame girl who was clutching her mothers dress as she wished out loud that she could go to Hogwarts that year and then being told she would be sent a Hogwarts toilet seat was definitely not on the list of amazing first meetings.

Even worse, she had seen Harry Potter staring at her, no, not just at her, at the Weasley's from the window. So she knew for sure that he had heard the entire conversation. Maybe, he wouldn't like her because of that and think that she was a little baby or… maybe he thought that she was cute. No, she thought to herself, dismissing the idea immediately and turning her attention back to the water where two ducks were now swimming, don't get your hopes up, she scolded herself. Its just too unlikely.

Sighing, she got up, here eyes fixed on the ducks who looked so free. As she turned around, she spotted a couple of squirrels rushing up a near by tree.

Well, she thought, on a brighter note, it was a bad day for her for the last time. Next year, first September she would be with her brothers attending her first few classes. She would be at Hogwarts for the first time in her life.

She resolved to be patient, like Bill had always been, like he had always counselled her to be. With patience, this year would go quickly, and soon enough she would be at Hogwarts with Ron, Fred, George and Percy, and she would embark on her own adventures, carve her own path and make her own, individual mark on history, and her school.

Smiling at the thought of Hogwarts, she skipped back to the Burrow, trying to imagine what the school would be like.

The magic of the woods had worked on her once again. Hogwarts awaited her, a new and exciting adventure. Truthfully, she couldn't imagine everything her life had in store for her, but she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Thanks to loveislouder94 for all the help she gave me with this fic :) **

**-Stara**


End file.
